


Gordie’s Admirer

by ShadowedWolfie



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Choking Kink, Cock Ring, Hickeys, I love Gordie all Gordie stans alert, M/M, Obsession??, Rimming, Unspecified person in Gordie’s locker room (it may be Raihan because why not), edging?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedWolfie/pseuds/ShadowedWolfie
Summary: Read it
Relationships: Gordie/???, Makuwa | Gordie/Yarrow | Milo, makuwa | Gordie/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 35
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love this and i hope you like it too because this is my heart and soul and also i wrote it cause there’s literally like 0 Gordie fanfics so i just had to

Another battle had been lost. Gordie was devastated. He just wanted to give the pink haired challenger in front of him the badge and TM and just leave and return to his locker room. After being vigorously run after by fans or news stations he slammed the door shut of his personal locker room, he sighs and proceeds to his locker, intending on changing out of the rock type uniform he was forced to wear- he always added his little perks to it though with his jacket and prized gold necklace with a large rounded sapphire gemstone in the middle and his large boots. He fully intended on changing into something more 'his style'. As he pulled his shirt and glasses off, he gasps as the sickening sound of metal meeting metal echoes in the changing room, his head pressed firmly against the locker in front of him, the chill of the metal against his chest sending a shiver down his spine. His face turns sickly pale as the person holding him to the locker nibbles and licks the back of his neck, he struggles weakly but is held firmly in place.

“Let me go.." he murmurs, his voice weak and not at all the commanding tone he intended to speak in, the person -at least he was assuming it was a person- breathed heavily on his neck and felt their way around his back, massaging and rubbing where their hand drifts. Gordie clearly relaxes into the touch then struggles to turn and look at the person touching him. The hand holds his head firmly then slips their fingers over his eyes and the hand leaves his back- within a few seconds his eyes were covered with a cloth, he started to panic more- was this person going to kidnap him or something-?

Both hands together begin to caress his back and then slide to the front of his body- gordie keeps his hands firmly planted against the locker slightly in fear because of his lack of vision and the unknown identity of the hands feeling up his chest and rounded stomach, he desperately looks around trying to see, he breathes out, seemingly panicked, "I... what do you want from me-" he cuts himself off and gasps as the hands drift down to his thighs and crotch, the body of the person dominating him pressed up right on his back; the person towering over him with their chin resting on his head. Their head lowers to his shoulder and the sudden touch- soft and gentle between his thighs, touching everywhere but his crotch, he wishes he could even just resist but his body instinctively tries to move towards the before unwelcome yet now welcome touch.

He breathes shakily as the talented hands cross the border between thigh and crotch, his mind practically melts as a finger ghosts over his borderline painful erection held captive under his pants. His body longs for the touch to be more as his hips arch towards the finger and hand which is assumed to be at the end of said finger, the hands move away from his crotch and move back between his legs, slowly rubbing their thumbs against the inside of his thighs and moving down, attempting to hike up his shorts and touch the soft skin underneath. he squirms, "S-Stop- I-" he cuts himself off as a mouth returns to brutalise his neck, surely leaving hickeys across his shoulders and nape of his neck- which could hopefully if things go to plan be covered up by his hair (which he is now grateful is so long), for the first time he lets out a soft groan that he disguises as a grunt, however the person feeling and touching him notices and presses themselves closer.

Gordie’s eyes shoot open as he tries to glance back but remembering his eyes are covered as he feels a rather hard boner against his lower back. A hand snakes around his face and lifts his chin up, the person taking the advantage to pepper the front of his neck in kisses and linger as they suck at his skin connecting his head to his neck, he groans louder,

“Oh god...”

He mutters and reaches his hands back, finally accepting what's happening and grabbing the person behind by the waist. He could practically feel the person grin against his neck as they release his face and slide their hands down, as their hands go down they seem to go down also. Until they reach his pants- the person is crouched behind him- the cold Circhester air ripples against his pale back where the clothed person was keeping him warm. He feels a tongue drag a long line up his calf to thigh and slowly pulls down his pants to his knees, his cock still clothed and his underwear is lifted, uncovering his ass, a kiss is pressed upon his left ass cheek and his underwear is moved aside, constricting his cock even more, he whines painfully which is then replaced with surprised whimpers as he feels the hot, wet tip of a tongue press against an area he never intended on exploring- but seems like he might have to after this event.

The new sensation felt extremely strange for him but he quickly adapted to it as the tongue came closer and they experimented more with teasing him, pushing their tongue into him. He moans out and reaches back, grabbing a handful of the person's hair, soft and short is all he could gather from the experience- and then he began to wonder if the person was someone he knew or if it was a complete stranger- his mind quickly stopped racing as the tongue was removed and replaced with a singular slick finger, pressing it into him down to the knuckle, he groans out breathlessly as it felt rather uncomfortable but quickly relaxes as he becomes more accustomed to the unusual intrusion. “Fuck.." he murmurs and gasps out as a second finger is added, longer than the last, it reaches slightly deeper and the person begins to explore inside him with their fingers. rubbing and feeling as much as they can, he groans loudly through gritted teeth as they press their fingers down onto a particularly fanciful spot inside him, he moans out and grinds his hips back, he clings to the locker but desperately needs to touch himself, however, he figures that may not be the best option during the current situation.

“Yeah.." he cries out and he lays his forehead against the locker, trying to control himself as he gets fingered by someone he hasn't even seen- he's amazed at how it feels and how good the person is being, gentle and soft but teetering on an edging side. And then he's painfully aware of how hard he really is, his cock throbs painfully and he speaks, or at least tries to, "Puh-please pull my.. boxers down please.." he groans and tries to grab the locker or anything for that matter. A hand returns to the front of his pants and he begins to lose it as the hand trails the outline of his cock and grabs it over the top of his boxers, giving it an experimental stroke which is quickly put to a stop after he moans what he would consider a little too loud. he bucks his hips into where the hand was a few seconds before, "Nonono- please please- don't stop-" he begs, desperately whining, "keep going please.. fuck-" he groans out and throws his head back, he nods and buries his hand in the persons hair, "more-" he huffs breathlessly, suddenly becoming a lot more vocal, "please- i need it.." he gasps, for the first time he hears a noise from the person behind him, a low grunt and growl and a third finger gets pushed into him, he groans, "oh god that feels so good-!" he calls out loudly, he moans out of pure desperation, bucking into nothing but air, fucking himself on their fingers. gordie cries out, "just do it.." he pants, his face covered in a deep red blush and slightly sweaty, his back the same. The person then stands and a ruffle of trousers and belts being undone and clacking to the floor, a hard boner pressed against his ass, still clothed. He pulls their own underwear down and the skin on skin contact with this unknown person turned it on more than it should have, goosebumps raising on his supple body. A cock gets rubbed between his ass cheeks and he groans, his eyes widen under the blindfold. "a-are you gonna fuck me..?" he mutters, the silence told him more than what he needed to know and slick noises emit from behind him. He looks back aimlessly even though knowing he won't be able to see anything and he feels an intrusion come through, entering his body, he yelps and his eyes well up, his legs tremble immensely. He gets the cock forcefully pushed as deep as it inside him, the skin on skin contact and the slap of balls against his perineum making his face flush even more, Gordie groans, "fuck- oh my god-" he calls out and reaches back, wrapping one arm desperately around the back of the persons neck, he moans and reaches down for his own cock, squeezing it ferociously, lost to his sex-fuelled thoughts he can hardly think, his mind only telling him one thing and one thing only- to come. He lays his head back on the person's chest and jolts in surprise as a hand take over around his cock, stroking him softly compared to the fast and forceful pace of how he's being thrusted into. "Fuck-" his words and moans raise in pitch as desperation to come washes over gordie, "help- help me please- oh my god it feels so good-! a-ahh-!" he groans out, feeling that special spot inside him get constantly rubbed and pressed against by the head of the foreign cock. He leans his head against the locker and thrusts into the hand around his cock, the person behind him groans and gordie calls out, "yesss.. oh god i'm-" he moans loudly, "i'm so desperate please-" he whines and gasps for air as he feels a large yet soft hand wrap around his neck, choking him. His head spins from the tense feeling in the pit of his stomach about to tip over the edge and the lack of oxygen now entering his body, he's still groaning in desperation, wanting to know who's giving him so much pleasure- he moans out loudly, "fuck- oh fuck-" he hisses as he hits his peak and he thrusts his hips up more to meet the hand holding him so tightly, his cock dribbles with come and then starts spurting sporadically onto the deep blue locker, dripping down it until it reaches the floor. His head feels so fuzzy from how intense his orgasm was that he almost doesn't realise the person groaning lowly and thrusting into him harder than before, emptying his come deep into him, they groan and grab the side of gordie's face, legs trembling, kissing him sloppily on the cheek and down his neck. They pull out of him and he feels exceptionally empty, he feels himself get spun around and intensely kissed. Gordie groans, his head hazy. His mouth gets invaded by the opposing tongue and he gasps for air once they leave his mouth and return to his neck, suckling at his neck like a baby to its mother, he wraps his arms around the surprisingly well built body in front of him, their skin smooth and soft.

After the unknown person has let go of his neck, his neck practically purple all around, the body leaves him and he feels strangely alone. He doesn't try to take the blindfold off and just stands there awkwardly, "a-are you coming back?" He mumbles to them. He gasps when he feels the person reapproach and wipe his cock clean, he whimpers as he feels the tissue swipe over himself, he glances around, "can i take the blindfold off yet..." he tries to assist as the person pulls up his pants and helps him slip his shirt back on. He feels around for his jacket and slips it back on, his lips tremble the person turns him around, taking off his blindfold and rushing out of the locker room before getting spotted by Gordie. He turns around looking for the person- yet they were long gone.


	2. The Next Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordie’s trying to figure out who this person is but they’re keeping their identity concealed. He tries to look and figure out who it is.
> 
> it doesn’t work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still keeping it ambiguous for plot’s sake imagine who you will with him but there will be alternate endings-
> 
> enjoy!

It became almost a daily occurrence. Practically after every single final match of the day this happened and worst of all- Gordie still had no clue who it was. He got subtle hints every now and then from the noises and sounds the person made but no concrete evidence.

He was fucked in practically every way you could imagine but one thing never changed- he always had that damned blindfold on. Concealing the identity of this.. what could he even call them? An *admirer* of sorts? Even his mother and siblings had begun to notice how he sort of.. walked strangely once he returned home at the end of the day still catching his breath. The first couple of times it was hardly noticeable but now it was becoming more blatantly obvious, especially how purple and so called 'bruised' his neck had become. He had even started to pleasure himself at the weekends when he had them off to the person and his imagination.

Every single day he was working he was waiting in anticipation for the end of the day to come as soon as possible. Either winning or losing battles, the end of the day approaching always made him feel even better about himself. He felt like he was practically worshipped by this unknown person, they always tried to feel every inch of his body, mapping it out in their minds.

He entered the locker room after days hard work, fully expecting and looking around for the person. as if on cue when he started changing his head gets slammed onto the locker and he gasps in surprise, not expecting it to come so soon. He quickly tries to look back to finally know but his eyes are quickly covered and in fact his entire face was covered and his face started feeling hot, "well this is new.." he comments to them and he feels a hand tug slightly on his hair and play with it under the cloth covering his entire head, surprisingly it isn't as tight as the blindfold normally is, he can barely see the floor as he looks down-

He groans as a leg and knee are placed between his, pressing up against his crotch and between the gap separating his cock and asshole. He whines and the bag is removed from his head and his eyes are swiftly covered up again by his blindfold, about time as well. He’s figured out by now that this sort of situation he's found himself wound up in really does get him going quite a bit. "How today..?" he murmurs and questions, his eyes widen beneath the blindfold as he's lifted and he finds his back pressed against the locker.

He wraps his arms around the body in front of him and groans as his chest and neck are ravished by the person's mouth, he slides his hands up and down the person's back, muscly and smooth just as he expected. He would have thought they would have been clothed but they seem to be risking it a bit with their shirt off- not like he's seen any of his friends or anyone for that fact with their shirt off so it's not like it's a dead giveaway. He’s never even had a partner before so the thought of this person actually enjoying his body he despises so much is a foreign feeling to him.

He leans his head back against the locker as he feels his stomach be felt up and squeezed lovingly. He twists his head from the strange feeling and moans, he feels himself already being painfully turns on and hard. He feels the person licking and sucking his rounded stomach and puts his hands in the person's hair, "ah.." he mutters and arches his back with a gasp as his nipple is pinched and played with, turning him on even more-

He soon becomes a moaning mess for this person yet again, his mouth hangs open, refusing to shut and he clings to them, practically humping them to even relieve some of the tight feeling in the pit of his stomach. He buries his hands in the person's hair again, trying to push their head down to his desired spot he's desperate to be touched, "fuck please..." he whines out, a mouth turns to his own, kissing and pushing their tongue deep into his welcoming mouth, kissing him, he can feel their also hard boner pressing against his own and he bucks his hips desperately, giving off the first of a string of naughty requests, "fuck me- p-please- really hard- wreck me-" he groans out, touching both their cocks over their pants, squeezing his own needily.

The person seems to obey his dirty wishes and carries him easily to a bench and lowering him down onto it. They lean over the top of him and kiss his neck gently compared to what they have been doing to him. They slowly slide down onto the cold metal bench and gordie's back is flat against it, his feet firmly planted on the floor and his hips rocking against the person's well built and hard stomach region. His breathing quickens when a hand slides down from clenching his hair to his nipple- then giving his stomach a squeeze which the person lets out a groan at that experience they seemed to enjoy, his head swirls with thoughts. how could someone like his stomach- his thoughts are sharply put to a stop when he feels warm breath around his rock hard cock still clothes and quickly his boxers are pulled down, gordie assists the person in taking them off and groans when he feels a mouth take him all in to the hilt, their nose pressed against his ample belly. surprised when he feels gentle fingers massage his balls which he didn't expect in the least, "oh fuck-" he arches his back needily, "please, please just fuck me-" he whines and chokes back his loud and hot moans.

Thensame starts occurring as many, many times before, one finger deep into him then assisted by a second and finally a third, stretching him out in preparation to be brutally fucked by this amazing person. However what he didn't expect was a cold and stiff metal ring to be pushed over his hard cock down to the bottom of it, he whimpers, "ah-?” He thrusts his hips forcefully and wantonly- knowing he needs this.. ring? to be removed before he can even *dream* of cumming.

“Take it off- please please- I-I need to come-"

He whines and grabs their arm, the hand tangled in his hair. He pulls the arm back and pushes it towards his crotch, the hand is quickly retracted and he feels his legs get spread apart, the same slick noises he knows all too well and he prepares himself. He moans out and feels his hole get filled by a hard cock that never ceases to amaze him, he groans, "fuck-" he huffs out breathlessly, "yeah-" he leans his head back, looking at the ceiling somewhat as his vision is covered by the blindfold. 

He can't tell what it is but the placement- the angle- it hits him just right and drives him over the edge. He struggles and reaches to jerk himself off, he howls painfully as he tries and tries to come but it just won't happen, his eyes well up under the blindfold, "take it off-! please- please- i need- i'm so fucking desperate please-!" he gasps out, his voice breaking and intertwined with moans. Witj his legs propped up against the person's shoulders, he can feel his knees against his stomach as the person drives themselves deeper into him, further than any of the times before.

He struggles with the ring borderline strangling his cock and tries to take it off, "get it off-!" he groans, "please please-!!" he lets out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding as the foreign hand returns to his cock, their finger rubbing softly against the slit on the head of his cock. He sobs in pleasure, "god please-" he tries not to scream, "keep- keep going-!" he gasps out and sighs in relief once he feels the tightness at the bottom of his cock disappear and slide up his dick until he feels free again. He pants heavily and wraps his arms tightly around the person, he groans loudly as he feels his cock get squeezed and stroked as he gets rammed into hardly, his neck being kissed and licked like normal. He wraps his legs around them, "ha- i'm gonna come-!" he moans out and thrusts his hips up, coming all over his stomach and even hitting the person above him. His eyes roll in the back of his head and he whines as the person empties out inside of his ass, they pull back and it dribbles out of him.

As usual they start to tidy him up, cleaning him up with a tissue and assisting him with putting his clothes back on. When he gets up and begins to walk, he groans and feels himself limp, 

“Turn around." the voice speaks, a clearly put on voice to disguise their actual voice. "Don’t turn back until you hear a door shut." Gordie nods and feels his bruised neck, "o-okay." He murmurs. A few seconds later the entrance of the locker room leading into the lobby shuts and Gordie takes the blindfold off, bewildered on who it actually is.

His mind races and he steps out with a bag and makes his way home, limping slightly as he walks. "she's gonna notice.." he growls to himself as he unlocks the door to his home. his mom and younger siblings sit at the table, eating dinner.

“Fancy seeing you here." his mother comments, glancing back at him, "what time do you call this?"

“8 pm." He glares at her and limps as quick as he can to the stairs.

“And don't you want something to eat? or were you too busy to bother and even *see* your siblings?" she growls out- a warning.

“I’m fine mom." he looks back, his visible neck covered in hickeys again

“Wow, what a surprise. you've been with your secret partner again and not even spent any with your own mother!" She stands and crosses her arms threateningly, her gaze was icy

“Leave me alone-!" Gordie stares at her and clambers up the stairs and to his room, slamming the door in fury, he slumps down on his bed in anger and huffs, he turns onto his side.

As the room falls quiet and he relaxes into his cozy mattress- the phone rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!


	3. Soft and Gentle (Milo/Gordie ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordie has a little phone call and goes to Milo’s house.
> 
> Wonder what happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy- thank you for reading 🥰

Gordie hesitated before he picked up the phone, noting the caller ID- Milo, “Hello?”

The line stays quiet for a few seconds, “Gordie- hi!” 

Milo smiles from his end, slumping down on his bed on the stomach, “Hi- so- I was going to ask if you’re doing anything today?”

Gordie pauses, “Oh.. uh, why?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to come over- i could-“ he stutters and clears his throat, “could- c-cook you dinner!” he laughs nervously

Gordie listens, “Oh- yeah?” he perks up, “You mean to stay at your house?” his mouth curves into a small grin

“Yeah-! You know, sleepover and all.” 

“I mean.. i guess i can. Yeah- okay. I’ll get a flying taxi and come over.”

“... See you then.” Milo mutters over the phone and ends the call.

Gordie sat there thinking before deciding to pack a bag: toothbrush, toothpaste, pyjamas, hair brush, hair spray, underwear, socks and so on. He stood there thinking whether or not he had packed everything. 

After an internal debate about it decided he had everything and grabbed a Corvi-Taxi to Milo’s house.

After around a half an hour later he had arrived. 

Gordie climbed out of the taxi, thanking and paying the driver, “Thanks, dude!” He waves and shuts the door, walking up to Milo’s front door, he knocks and stands waiting.

Milo rushes and opens the door, “Oh wow, you came-!” He smiles, “come in, come in-“ he gestures him to enter. Gordie does so and removes his shoes and drops his bag by the brown carpeted set of stairs.

Milo stares at him, his piercing green eyes vibrant under the glow of his lamp, “come upstairs-!” He smiles and takes Gordie’s bag upstairs.

Gordie follows behind, skeptical as to why he had taken his bag. He got his clarification when Milo placed Gordie’s bag down on his bed, he turns back to him. “Are you okay?” He asks, his cheeks flushing a sweet pink

Gordie stares at him and nods, “yeah, perfectly fine.” 

Milo waltzes up to him and gently takes his hands, “that’s good.”

Gordie looks down at his own hands, confused.

Milo pulls a hand away and lifts his chin up, instinctively leaning in for a kiss. Gordie has no choice but to kiss back, stepping back until his back reaches the wall as Milo comes onto him.

“M-Milo...” Gordie glances away, the slightest hint of Milo’s fingers grazing his happy trail, sending a shiver down his spine and blood to his already hardening cock.

Milo grabs his waist and spins him around, pushing him down onto his bed, he leans over him.

Gordie gasps and turns his head, panting for air, “Milo...?” He questions quietly, he whimpers and thrusts his hips up into thin air.

Then it finally clicked for him- this was the person who was constantly fucking him. Of all people he never thought it would have been Milo, he clings to his shirt, “Milo... please..” for what he was asking for he didn’t exactly know- he just knew he wanted contact and he wanted it now.

Milo’s hands roamed down Gordie’s chest and lifts his shirt, pulling it off. He trails his tongue down his chest and circles a nipple with his mouth. Gordie whines and pulls off Milo’s farmer hat, burying his hands into his hair.

“Fuck-“ Gordie croons and leans into his touch, shivering in delight.

Milo looks up at him, his face plastered pink, he licks and kisses down Gordie’s stomach to his pants, hooking his fingers into his shorts and yanking them down. His hand returning and palming him over his boxers.

Gordie turns his head away and spreads his legs further for him, feeling his own chest and toying with his nipples, lost in pleasure.

Milo pulls his boxers down to his knees, Gordie’s cock springing up. Milo’s hand instinctively wraps around it, suiting the slight curve and girth. 

He groaned loudly and looked down at Milo’s magic hands at work. He threw his head back again as he cups his balls and cock back, lapping at his hole.

He lets out a high pitched cry, “Milo- fuck-!” He gasps and returns a hand to his head, rocking his hips into his hand and welcoming tongue.

He groaned at the feeling of a soft and thick finger stroking his asshole, moaning louder as the finger enters him. He flexes his muscles around his finger and whines needily.

He gasps, “jesus christ, Milo...” Milo’s eyes flick up to him and he continues licking him, he pushes a second finger into him, curling his fingers inside him.

He continues fingering him, a tight heat coiling in his stomach. Eventually Milo pulls away and licks his lips, he smiles at Gordie and looks around. He leans over and reaches into a drawer, popping open the cap of a small bottle and drizzling it over his cock. He looks back to Gordie and strokes it all over himself before lifting his legs up and putting them over his shoulders.

He pushes into Gordie and he moans, clambering and feeling for Milo’s shirt or head- anything he could grab onto.

Milo leaned down and kissed between his pecs, pushing all the way into him, he smirks and squeezes one of his thighs. He reaches around and grabs his cock, stroking it as he slowly fucked him.

Gordie throws his head back, overwhelmed by pleasure, “fuck- Milo~” he cries out, paralysed by the pleasure coursing through the lower half of his body.

He gasps even louder as a particularly hard thrust strikes his prostate, “shit-“ he grabs the back of Milo’s neck, driving him on into him.

He groans as Milo fills him up, enjoying the feeling more than he should have. His cock twitched in Milo’s hand, signalling he was close to coming. He reaches his own hand down and gropes and rubs his balls in his hand, his mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure yet all he can let out is a whimper.

“I-i’m gonna come.” He covers his eyes with an arm as he feels Milo’s mouth attack his neck with kisses and licks. He groans deeply as he releases onto his stomach, spurting more and more and Milo milked him dry. Continuing to squeeze and slide his thumb over the tip of his cock, driving him further into his pleasure and deep into overstimulation, he whimpers, trying to shy away from his touch. 

However it doesn’t work as Milo continues to thrust into him, his hole clutching his cock perfectly. Milo shuts his eyes, starting to let out his own quiet moans and he groans and finishes in him, emptying out as much as he can into him. He lays on top of Gordie, the both of them panting desperately for air. The smell of sex vivid in the air. Tears stream from Gordie’s eyes as Milo continues to stroke his cock, gasping as more come pathetically dribbles out, “n-no more-“ he squirms under him.

Milo’s hand pulls away and slides along Gordie’s waist up to his chest. He pulls out of him, leaving Gordie feeling far too empty. 

He unsteadily clambers onto his bed, pulling Gordie with him. Pulling him between his legs and wrapping his legs and arms around him, kissing him deeply. He buries his hands into his slick white and blonde hair, forcing his mouth open with his tongue and invading again. 

Milo pulls away after a while and stares at Gordie with a lewd look on his face, they maintain eye contact for a while then Gordie begins to laugh.

“What-?”

“I wasn’t expecting that.” Gordie smirks at him.

Milo nods and averts his eyes, “w-well.. i wanted it to be a surprise.”

Gordie scoffs and wraps his arms around Milo, “that was real good though.” He mutters to him,

Milo nods, “thank you..” he laughs nervously, “i’ve never really- well.. i have but.. haven’t shown you..” a small smile curves into the corner of his mouth, “i didn’t really think to actually.. do it to you- it just kind of overtook me..”

He nods, “you know i don’t mind. I thought it was good- fuck it felt amazing.” He buries his face into Milo’s neck, embarrassed.

“Well.. that.. that’s not a bad thing-

Right?”


	4. Possessive and Dominant (Raihan/Gordie ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan calls Gordie when he least expects it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more, i _might_ write more of Gordie/whoever??

Rough and Dominant

Gordie hesitated before he picked up the phone, noting the caller ID- Raihan, “Hello?”

“Hey.” His slick voice returns through the phone

Gordie’s face instantly went all shades of red on the colour spectrum, “uh.. hi Raihan..? Do you have the right nu-“

Raihan responded before he had even finished his sentence, “of course i have the right number.” The line went quiet for a minute, “what are you wearing?”

“M-my clothes?” Gordie involuntarily stuttered out his words

“Take them off.” 

Gordie’s eyes widened behind his sunglasses, “what-?”

“You heard me.” He growls back, “go on. Take your jacket and shirt off.” He whispers in a sultry voice.

“I.. okay...” he responds, placing the phone down in front of him on speaker. He sits up straight and removes his jacket and shirt slowly, almost pretending Raihan was in front of him. The thought had him blushing all shades of pink and red as he realised a cloud of pleasurable feeling was blooming in his groin. He whined quietly, feeling totally controlled by someone not even near him.

“Done?”

“Yeah..”

“Take your pants off and send me a picture.”

Gordie stopped, “b-but- that’s- embarrassing-“ he whimpers

“I’m coming over then.” The phone call quickly ends and Gordie is left on his bed, half naked and waiting for him.

He shakes in anticipation and in the meantime he snaked a hand across his belly and felt his pecs, circling his nipples, his cock coming alive with a hard throb.

-

Raihan arrives at his house and knocks at the door. Answered by his mother.

“Oh, hello Raihan. I didn’t expect to see you here today.” 

“Yeah uh, Gordie asked me to come ‘round to talk about some stuff, that okay?”

“Yes- Of course. He’s just in his room.”

“Thanks Mel.” He pats her shoulder as he walks in, waving at Gordie’s little brothers with a big smile on his face, he charges upstairs and cracks open his bedroom door.

“Hey.” He purrs from the entrance. Gordie quickly pulls his hands away from himself and looks to the door.

“O-oh hi.. i didn’t think you were actually coming-!” 

Raihan grins and shuts the door, almost crawling over to him like a predator hunting its prey.

Gordie shivers and shuffles back as Raihan leans over him, both frightened yet excited for what was to come.

Then it finally clicked for him- this was who was touching and fucking him all along- the description matched up. The subtle hints of voice, the size, his hands. He groaned as desire flooded his body and a hand grasped his pretty noticeable boner.

“All for me, huh?”

Gordie nods frantically without speaking, worried he wouldn’t be able to even get the words out.

Raihan’s smirk only grows as he climbs onto his bed and leans down for a kiss. Soft at first then gradually becoming more possessive in nature, the slide of Raihan’s tongue into his mouth was too hard to handle as he resorted to rutting his hips up against Raihan’s welcoming hand gripping his clothed cock. 

Suddenly Raihan pulls away and Gordie whined from the loss of contact and opens his eyes to a tiny slit to stare at Raihan.

“Take your pants off.” He growls, Raihan threateningly whispers into his ear. The hot breath sending all kind of waves of excitement through him.

“O... Okay..” he sits up, undoing his belt and sliding down his knee high shorts, uncovering himself in front of Raihan. Raihan watches in awe.

“Fuck you’re sexy.” Raihan smiles and grabs his supple hips, rubbing the fat of his stomach, dangling down, Gordie looks away, embarrassed and flustered. He gasps as Raihan leans forward and takes a nipple into his mouth, shoving him back onto his bed.

“R-Raihan- my family’s downstairs-!” Raihan quickly shuts him up with fingers being pushed into Gordie’s mouth which he almost chokes on.

“I’m gonna _destroy_ you.” Raihan grins and sucks his nipple, curling his tongue around it, he pinches the other one between his fingers, twisting it between his first finger and thumb; leaving Gordie gasping and squirming. 

Raihan grabs the hem of Gordie’s boxers and slides them down, taking his cock into his mouth the second he saw it. Gordie moans and grasps the bedcovers, quivering when he feels Raihan’s hands roaming his stomach and thighs, wrapping Gordie’s legs around his body.

“Good boy.” Raihan drools as he pulls off his cock, gasping for air, “your cock is fucking perfect.” 

Gordie whimpers, speechless. He never knew Raihan felt like this about him.

“Gordie..” he murmurs and lifts one of Gordie’s legs over his shoulder, “look at that hole. _Aching for my cock, aren’t you?_ ”

Gordie begins to sob in pleasure and nods, “yes- yes- please-“ he breathes shakily.

A wet finger gets pushed into him and he moans, desperate for more. “Raihannn- please-“ he drags out his words, tearing up just from this. Raihan leans down and spits at his hole, slicking it up as he pulls back, slipping his own pants down.

“Ready?” Raihan asks, grinning, slathering more saliva onto his cock, Gordie nods and lays his head back, shutting his eyes tightly. Raihan holds Gordie’s wrist and aligns himself, pushing into him.

“Fuck!” Gordie cries out and moans, clutching for Raihan’s arms beside his head.

“Shh. You don’t want your mother to hear.” Raihan smirks and presses a finger to Gordie’s lips, silencing him poorly.

“Please Raihan..” he whispers. Raihan leans down and kisses him sloppily, holding Gordie’s legs back to push deeper into him, “you want it so bad, i know you do.” Raihan whispers as he pulls back, staring into his sky blue eyes.

Gordie whimpers and groans, throwing his head back, “Raihan-“ he whines, covering his mouth to hold back, “ _please..._ ”

He moans and clasps both of his hands over his mouth as Raihan holds his legs to his chest, pounding into him.

“Raihan! Shit-!” He cries out and drapes his arm over his face, Raihan shoving his hands back, forcefully kissing him.

Gordie groans and Raihan grabs his cock, stroking him as his muffled moans raise in pitch, “ _i can’t do this- fuck please-_ ” Gordie whimpers, grasping Raihan’s tense shoulders. Drawn together and muscular, just like he remembered. 

“Gordie-“ he hisses through clenches teeth, “i’m gonna cum-“ he warns and all Gordie can do is moan out in response, lost to his instincts. 

Gordie gasps and clenches around Raihan, cum dribbling then spewing from his cock all over his chest and stomach. His rounded belly leaving the cum sliding off him and onto the bed underneath.

Raihan soon follows suit after wrapping his mouth around Gordie’s nipple, sucking roughly and lurching forward as warm fluid floods Gordie’s insides, filling him to the brim as Raihan continues to pump in and out of him, slower and slower until he completely stops. Pulling out and taking in a deep breath.

Gordie lays there, absolutely ruined and whining in response, struggling to even sit up.

“That was fucking great.” Raihan grins and grabs his chin, forcing another kiss out of Gordie as they lay beside each other with Raihan’s hand resting on his belly.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you ship anyone with him and i might do continuations with different characters!


End file.
